The present invention relates to meat processing and, more specifically, to tenderization and sterilization of meat products via rapid decompression. Meat is a natural product and is subject to wide variation in its properties. Meat is also subject to bacterial contamination.
Given the enormous size of the meat industry, there exists a powerful economic incentive to produce tender meat because it commands a substantially higher price than tough meat. Historically, tender meat has been produced mainly by genetic selection and animal husbandry practices that maximize tenderness. More recently, mechanical and chemical processes have been developed for tenderizing meat. These more recent meat tenderization schemes have significant drawbacks involving safety issues, process complexity, and cost. There is also a powerful economic incentive in the meat industry to prevent contamination of meat because contaminated meat is dangerous and presents significant liability problems. Accordingly, there is a continuing drive in the meat industry to develop optimal and cost effective meat processing schemes that increase tenderness and reduce risk of contamination.
This need is met by the present invention wherein an improved scheme for processing meat is provided. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing meat is provided. According to the method, a meat product is positioned within an interior volume of a decompression chamber. The interior volume of the decompression chamber is pressurized. The decompression chamber is then rapidly decompressed. The rate of the rapid decompression defines a magnitude suitable for processing the meat product positioned within the interior volume of the decompression chamber.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing meat is provided. According to the method, a meat product is positioned within an interior volume of a decompression chamber. A pressure differential is created across a gas output in communication with the interior volume of the decompression chamber. The decompression chamber is then rapidly decompressed by transferring gas from the interior volume of the decompression chamber through the gas output. The pressure differential and the rate of the rapid decompression are selected to be suitable for processing the meat product positioned within the interior volume of the decompression chamber. Typically, the pressure differential and the rate of rapid decompression are selected to be suitable for tenderizing the meat product, killing microorganisms in the meat product, or both.
The meat may be further processed by recreating the pressure differential following the rapid decompression and repeating the rapid decompression. The pressure differential may be created by introducing compressed gas into the interior volume of the decompression chamber or by maintaining the interior volume of the decompression chamber near atmospheric pressure and placing the gas output in communication with a vacuum chamber below atmospheric pressure.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a meat processing apparatus is provide. The apparatus comprises a decompression chamber, a gas output, and a decompression valve. The decompression chamber defines an interior volume and is configured to permit a meat product of substantial size to be placed within and removed from the interior volume. The gas output is in communication with the interior volume of the decompression chamber. The decompression valve is arranged along the compressed gas output and is configured to (i) enable creation of a pressure differential across the decompression valve with a relatively positive pressure within the interior volume of the decompression chamber and (ii) enable rapid decompression of the decompression chamber through transfer of gas from the interior volume of the decompression chamber through the decompression valve. The pressure differential and the rate of the rapid decompression define magnitudes suitable for processing a meat product positioned within the interior volume of the decompression chamber.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scheme for processing a meat product by rapid decompression of the meat product. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.